Supernatural x Abused Reader
by RawCookieDough335
Summary: Just as you had lost all hope of being rescued, you meet the Winchester boys. And you have a lot more in common than you think. Season 1


You were sitting across the bar in Indianapolis, IN when you saw what would soon change your life. 2 boys in their 20's. Your abusive boyfriend thankfully was in the bathroom, most likely throwing up the 4 bottles he had. You don't even drink, he just wanted to show you off. His name is Gabe. You loved him so much for so long. He was the best, like nothing you could have imagined. One day, he gets in the fight and gets hit in the head one too many times. Ever since then, he's been hands on. You can't fight back, you made everyone believe you cared more about him than anyone else in the world. You stare wide eyed at them, specifically the blonde, tall one. He smirked, then approached you.

"Hey, I uh, I saw you checking me out over there." He said.

"You wish." You replied sarcastically.

"Well uh", he chuckled, "you got a name? A number?"

"(Y/n). And uh, you got paper and a pen or somethin'?"

"Yeah. I'm Dean, by the way." He pulled out a piece of paper.

"Can I see the keypad on your phone?" You asked. Puzzled, he showed you. You wrote down your number with another one at the bottom. 44-33-555-7, skip line, 6-33. You gave it to him, and he looked at it funny and took back his phone.

"Hey! Who the hell is this (Y/n)?" Screamed Gabe, stumbling. You smiled at Dean, shoving him a little.

"Old middle school friend of mine, huh Dean?" You asked. He looked at you, then him, and thankfully played along.

"Yeah, just saying hi. It's been a long time."

"Did you guys ever date?" Gabe asked.

"No, God, no, Gabe. Come on, let's go." You said, grabbing his arm. He elbowed you.

"Bitch." Gabe said. You left with him still, once again puppy-dog eying Dean and the other boy.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Seriously? What are you, 10? Looks like she's taken. Got 'er number though. Hey, look at this. She said to look at your keypad."

Dean showed Sam the code.

"Hey wait, I recognize this. 2nd letter of four, H, second letter of 3, E, third letter of 5, L, first letter of 7, P. Dean, this says "help me" for god sakes." Sam explained.

"I knew it. I bet her boyfriend abuses her. She wasn't checking me out, she was asking for help." Dean blushed a little.

"You call the number then, handsome." Sam said.

"Sure, wise-ass."

You were back at Gabe's house. He was in the bedroom, half- asleep on the bed and drunk.

"Babe!" He yelled.

"Yes honey?"

"What the hellll are ya doing?"

"I'm making myself some food."

"YOU some food? What about me, you selfish bitch. Didn't your Christian loon parents teach you manners? Make me a sandwich."

"Yes honey."

You walked into the bedroom with his sandwich a few minutes later, but Gabe refused to eat it. That's when he grabbed you.

"Baby, please don't..." but he did it anyways. He pinned you down, hands over your wrists. His breath reeked of alcohol, so strongly you almost gagged. He began to unbutton your jeans. That's when your phone rang. You hung it up before the sound went off. He loosened his grip for a second and used it to your advantage, rolling off the bed.

"Honey, I'm ordering a pizza. To please you since you didn't like the sandwich." You told him.

"Mhmmm. Sure you are you whore, tell your other boyfriend thhhhat I said hi." Gabe said. You left the room and answered.

"Hello?" You said.

"This is Dean. From the bar? Are you okay?"

"How are you?"

"What? I'm fine, are you okay?"

"No. I'll take a large pepperoni."

"What? Is this the girl from the bar."

"Yes, (y/n)."

"Is it your boyfriend? Is he hurting you?"

"Yes."

"Can he hear you?"

"Yes."

"Oh I get it, you want him to think you're ordering a pizza."

"That's right. The address is...

(Your address)" you told him.

"Why didn't you call the police."

"I tried, it didn't work. Just bring it over, okay?"

"Do you want us to call the police?" Dean asked.

"No. I want a large order of breadsticks too."

"What is that supposed to mean, a gun?"

"That's perfect, thank you!"

"We'll be there any second. Just don't hang up."

"I have limited call time. Thank you!"

"Wait? Wh..." Dean said, only to be cut off by the dial tone. You hung up, praying they would really come.

"Babe! C-come oooon."

"The pizza is coming. I'll wait by the door."

"No! Get your-r ass over here baaaaby."

"Gabey shhhhh."

You went back into the bedroom. He hit you in the back hard, then just fell asleep.

About 20 minutes later, the door flung open. Dean and the other guy had guns in their hands.

"Are you okay?" Dean's friend asked.

"Yeah. Just get me out of here, please.

Don't let me see his face again. Come on, let's go."

"You want me to shoot him? Where am I supposed to take you?" Dean asked

"Shhh he is sleeping. He's drunk so he won't wake up, just let me grab something. I'll tell you where to take me, give you directions. Just, thank you Dean, and you too."

"It's Sam." The other guy said.

"(Y/n) (y/l/n)."

You grabbed 3 boxes; 2 full of clothes, one full of pictures and everything you knew about your work. Then, you left with them. Outside was an Impala, and a nice one too, very well kept up and shiny under the street lamp from Gabe's apartment. Sam carried the box with the pictures and other things, but dropped it. The lid flew open littering everything in the street.

"I'm so sorry. Wait, what are these?"

He picked up journals and news articles about the supernatural that were stored in your box. Of course there were some normal photos too.

"They... they are nothing. Just, just some old...when I was a kid..."

"Are you a hunter too?" Asked Dean.

"A what?"

"A hunter. Like, hunt the supernatural..."

"Wait, that's a thing? The supernatural is real?"

"Hell yeah! You study it too?"

"My whole life." You said, almost in tears. Suddenly, the light in Gabe's room turned on.

"We need to go, now! Please take me away from him!" You screamed. You picked the rest up, put the boxes in your lap, and drove away. Gabe flipped you all off, then stumbled back inside.

"Where am I taking you, (y/n)?"

"I-I don't know. Honestly. His name is Gabe. I threw my life away for him, moved in with him, destroyed my relationship with everyone else for him. One day, he was in an accident. He changed so random, so fast, it was insane. Now he's a douchebag, and for no reason too. He used to believe me about the supernatural stuff, my necklace, but now I'm just his... toy." You were in tears.

"Wait... what about that necklace?" Dean asked. You pulled your necklace that was tucked in between your shirt and layering tank top. It looks like a stone, or some sort of dried, smooth grey coral. It's pattern that's not explainable.

"My grandmother died when I was 11. She was supposed to be cremated. But she refused to take off her necklace for the cremation. When they went to gather her ashes, this is all that was there. I think that she's IN this necklace. I mean not HER, just... her spirit. I know I know, it sounds crazy. Is that... is that possible?"

"Yeah, actually, look." Sam said. He held a weird machine with about 8 flashing red dots.

"There's a spirit in there. You're right about that (y/n)." Sam said.

Sam and Dean started whispering.

"Should we take her on a hunting trip or two? To see what she knows? Should we teach her?" Sam asked.

"Woah, slow the hell down alright? Let's call dad."

"Wait, (y/l/n)? Does she have (y/h/c) hair? A dad that was in the Marines?" John asked.

"(Y/n)? Was your dad in the marines?" Dean asked

"Yeah." You replied, sleepily. They knew you wouldn't hear a word they said, so spoke freely.

"She does." Dean repeated.

"No way! Anything for him, he saved my life more than once. Make sure she's taken care of, boys." John said.

"Dad, we can't just lug her around!"

"You did it with Sam!"

"He's my brother! He knows how to hunt!"

"You two wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her family!"

"Her family, not her!"

"Dean!"

"Alright look, I'll take her on a few hunts but then she goes home wherever that may be."

"Thanks son. And if she's any good blend of her parents, I'm sure she's cute too."

"Dad! I mean... yeah... but..."

"Bye Dean." Said John, chuckling as he hung up.

"Well?" Asked Sam.

"She's staying with us." Dean told him.

"For how long?"

"Until we find her somewhere to go or she proves herself really useful."

Just as Dean finished that sentence, he pulled up at a hotel. You grabbed your boxes and headed into the hotel room and Dean handed you a fake ID card. You were surprised by how many he had, and that he had one for a girl.

"How many beds? One, two? Three?" Asked the lady at the front desk.

"Do you have any conjoined rooms?" You asked, the boys wide-eyed by the bluntness of the lady. Did she really think you three only needed one bed?

"Yes, we have a set of two rooms two beds each, two rooms one bed each, and two rooms, one with one bed the other with two."

"We'll take the set with one bed in one room and two in the other." Dean said quickly, handing the lady a fake debit card.

"Enjoy your stay mister... Finklesburgh?" The lady said, repeating the odd name on the fake card. All three of you laughed once you got upstairs.

"Um...thank you guys so much for everything. Really, you saved my life."

"I need to know something, so don't freak out, just answer the question okay (y/n)?"

"Okay..." you replied.

"Gabe, the guy you used to live with, did he... did he hurt you? Physically?"

You rolled up your sleeve, showing them bruises shaped like the fingerprints of Gabe. After they awkwardly looked away, obviously at a loss for words, you changed the subject.

"So, tomorrow, are we meeting up or is there a case, I mean "hunt" I can help you with? I deactivated my phone so..."

"You sleep in. You've been through a lot. We are in Ohio in case you are wondering, and whenever you are rested come on over and maybe you can help us with a case. Okay?"

"Sure. Thank you guys, Sam and Dean, really. I don't know how to repay you. I... I just-"

"It's alright. You're okay now." Sam said. You took a deep breath in, then headed to your room.


End file.
